


captive

by sillyputty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dubious Consent, Human Furniture, Kinktober, M/M, Master/Slave, Trans Character, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, Transtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyputty/pseuds/sillyputty
Summary: Chrollo shifted, leaning to one side and forward just a bit to look down at Kurapika.“That’s it?” he asked. “Done already? I’m disappointed. I would have expected a touch more. But I suppose it can’t be helped.”combined prompts for today: human furniture and master/slaveAs always, if you don't like trans headcanons, don't read. I'm trans so I write what I like, and I like writing trans characters! This series will be kinktober prompts with different fandoms. All trans headcanons. Welcome to Transtober y'all.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	captive

“You brought this on yourself, you know,” Chrollo said, almost conversationally. 

Kurapika glared up at him, eyes blazing but not red. He was chained, perhaps ironically, wrists and ankles bound with iron. He could stand if he tried, but right now he was on all fours, naked and sore, positioned there in front of a cushioned red armchair. 

Chrollo leaned back in that chair, lifting his still-booted feet up and balancing them on Kurapika’s back, one crossed over the other at the ankle. Kurapika made a sound of protest, but he didn’t actually speak, and he didn't move. Chrollo sat there awhile, reading a book he’d picked up off the side table, mostly ignoring the boy serving as a footstool beneath him. Eventually, Kurapika’s arms started to shake. He was strong, certainly, but this was designed to push him. It was working.

Chrollo shifted, leaning to one side and forward just a bit to look down at Kurapika.

“That’s it?” he asked. “Done already? I’m disappointed. I would have expected a touch more. But I suppose it can’t be helped.”

He took a long minute to put the bookmark in the book and place it back on the table. Then, he lifted his feet again, swinging them off to the side behind Kurapika to plant them on the floor. He stood up in one fluid motion. 

Kurapika heard his boots moving away and finally turned his head to follow the sound, to see where Chrollo had gone. 

Chrollo made a disappointed tsking sound. “I don’t remember giving you permission to move,” he said, almost sing-songy in tone. Kurapika heard the warning there, though, and went back to his original position.

The sound of boots came again, this time returning instead of retreating. Kurapika felt tense with anticipation, though he had no idea if what was to come would be enjoyable or not. It was hard to tell with Chrollo, and this night had been harrowing enough already. The room was silent for a moment as Chrollo stood looking down for a moment, perhaps deciding, dragging out that terrible sense of anticipation.

Finally, Chrollo moved so his boots were there in front of Kurapika's face. He crouched down, reaching out with one hand to tilt Kurapika's face up, not rough but insistent. 

"Next time I won't wear you out so much beforehand," Chrollo said, back to that near-conversational tone. He brushed his thumb along Kurapika's mouth. Kurapika's lips parted, almost without thought, letting that thumb slip into his mouth for just a moment. He withdrew it again before Kurapika could decide whether to enjoy it or bite him.

"Do you like it here, Kurapika? On your knees before me? It suits you." Chrollo's tone was light, teasing, but his eyes were hard.

"Fuck you," Kurapika answered in a heated whisper.

Chrollo responded by slapping the blond boy across the face, though not hard. "This will be so much easier when you admit to yourself that you're enjoying this."

He didn't wait for another answer, though. He moved back out of Kurapika's line of sight. After another few moments, Kurapika felt Chrollo's hand on his back, palm sliding alone the line of his spine then over the curve of his ass. He went tense again. Chrollo ignored that and slipped his hand lower between Kurapika's slightly spread legs.

Chrollo murmured approval at the evidence of the boy's arousal. "See? You're already wet for me and I've barely touched you. You belong here. Someday you'll accept it."

Kurapika tried to keep that tension in his body and hold himself still as Chrollo's fingers found his clit, rubbing against it insistently. He didn't _want_ to accept any enjoyment in this situation, but his body liked what it liked. In the end, he gave in and pressed forward into that touch. Chrollo made that approving sound again.

But Chrollo didn't give Kurapika what he was looking for, granting him only arousal but not release. He withdrew his hand and stood again.

"Maybe when I come back you'll be less combative. Or at least you'll last longer at my feet."

" _No_ ," Kurapika responded, finding some ferocity somewhere to force into his tone. 

Chrollo only laughed at him. "Ah, fine. Continue your resistance. Tell yourself you're not enjoying it. But I'll only take those chains off when you learn to tell the truth."

Kurapika gritted his teeth and refused to give Chrollo the satisfaction of an answer. No matter what he said, it wouldn't matter. His pride wouldn't let him say what Chrollo wanted to hear, but he knew that continuing to argue would continue to get the same response he was already getting.

"You can move if you want. I'm done with you. Think of me when you finally can't stand it and have to take care of all that desire on your own," Chrollo said. Kurapika knew that tone, Chrollo's casual mocking cruelty. He shivered at it and prayed now that Chrollo didn't notice.

Luckily for Kurapika, Chrollo was already walking away again, boots echoing on the hard floor. Kurapika waited until he heard the door open and close again before he pushed himself up to his knees, then moved to sit. The ground was cold under him, but it did nothing to lessen or satisfy the heat that still pooled between his legs.


End file.
